A side view mirror (also fender mirror, door mirror, or wing mirror) is a mirror found on the exterior of a motor vehicle to help the driver see areas behind and to the sides of the vehicle, outside of the driver's peripheral vision, in the so-called “blind spot.” Side view mirrors can be electrically extended and retracted. For example, when the vehicle is parked or being washed in an automated car wash, a mirror may be retracted. Following the car wash, driving the motor vehicle, the side view mirror then needs to be extended. Additionally, a side view mirror may have safety components integrated into the mirror, for example, a sensor can be mounted in the side mirror that will detect when a driver of the vehicle begins to drift out of a lane. Unfortunately, present vehicle systems are lacking with respect to providing a positive confirmation that a side view mirror has extended, and that safety systems related to the side view mirror can operate as designed.